Love and Hate
by iactuallyloveher
Summary: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles are in the middle of an interesting case.. When all hope is lost, a young girl named Maddie finds her way to the BPD and is somehow able to help them. Jane and Maura's friendship is tested when Jane makes a life changing decision. [Eventually rizzles] This is my first fic so it might not be great x
1. Stuck

**Chapter One**

**STUCK**

Jane's POV:  
_There's not enough here, there's not enough information, I'm never gonna' get this guy, he is gone. Probably on a one way trip half way roun' the world. _  
_Billy Alan, you are a sick bastard._  
_ I don't understand how anyone could sever a woman's head off with a saw and walk away. How did you do it? How are you sane? –Maybe you aren't, maybe you are schizophrenic-or have a mental disorder. Nope, I've already looked at that, no records, nothing, you have left nothing- no tracks for me to chase. _  
_I should call Frost, see if he has anything._

Maura's POV:  
_I wonder how Jane is going with the Billy Alan case. She is working too hard, that woman. I should go see her, surprise her! But what do I wear- better wear something nice. Bass should be fine by himself for the night._

It was nearly ten at night; Jane Rizzoli was working hard on the Billy Alan case but was making no progress. Jane searched endlessly for her phone through the piles of paperwork, when suddenly she heard the buzzer at her door.

Jane curiously opened the door to find the beautifully dressed Maura Isles with perfectly curled hair.  
"Jee Mau, did you stop by at a fancy restaurant?" asked Jane.  
"And hello to you too, Jane," Maura stirred.  
"It's pretty late, Mau, what are you doing here?"  
"I just came over to see how you were doing with the case, I heard it was a tough one,"  
"Well, I'm stuck,"  
"Stuck? We'll that's an odd word to use."  
"Stuck! Stuck! Stuck! I am Stuck!"

Jane stomped off and sat back down at her dining table, blankly looking at her papers. She was too tired to even be frustrated with the case. Jane passed the sheet with the details of Billy to Maura. Interested, Maura read it;  
_Billy William Alan_  
_Last seen ….._  
_D.O.B : 2/10/1970_  
_Address….._  
_Phone ….._  
_Comments….._

"Uhm, they're not filled in Jane," said Maura.  
"Hence why I am stuck!" snapped Jane.  
"No need to get snappy, Jane,"  
"Well no need to state-the-obvious, Maura!"  
"I came all this way to come see you, at this time of night and this is how you treat me?"  
"Oh please, you sound like my mother. I don't need you!"

The room went quiet for a moment; the two women shared a hurtful glare.  
Jane corrected herself and continued, "I didn't mean it like that."  
"If that's how you feel then, fine, I'll go." Maura replied.  
Hurt, Maura held back tears as she opened Jane's door, she couldn't believe what her friend had said to her.

Jane lied in her bed, thinking about what she had said to Maura, thinking about how hurt she must be.

Janes POV:  
_God, I'm such an idiot. Why did I say that? Hell, I need her more than ever right now. I need her more than anyone. I hope she speaks to me tomorrow. What can I say to make it up to her? What can I do to make it up to her- I love her? And on top of all this I have an unsolved-fucking-case….No sleep for me tonight. And DAMNIT I didn't call Frost…_

Maura lied in her bed, eyes red from sobbing on her drive home. She too thought about the hurtful thing Jane had said to her.  
Maura's POV:  
_She didn't mean it, surely. She was just so tired and frustrated- it's understandable. I did attend unexpectedly, and late. I should consult with her tomorrow; I'll ask her what I can do to help with the case. It'll be okay, I'll be okay -I mean, we're best friends._

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1**_

_Okay, so I'm not a great writer but tell me if you want the second chapter because I've written it. It's called __Fights, Stress and Maddie._


	2. I Always Knew

Thanks everyone for some tips, I didn't use any POVs in this chapter because I didn't know what to write for them... Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I always Knew

"I'm looking for Jane. She in yet?" asked Frost.  
"Hmm, haven't seen her all morning, why? Replied Korsak.  
"I was just wondering because she didn't call me last night. How about Maura, what time is the autopsy? "  
"In about an hour. Maura was preparing when I got here, she seemed pretty pissed off! I reckon the two ladies had a little fight."  
"I sure hope not, can't have those two fighting with a big case like this. Have you found anything on Billy?"  
"Not really, we found some relatives but they don't know where he is hiding either."  
"Damn."

* * *

It was early Tuesday morning. The air was cold and the streets were empty. It was 7am, Jane finally decided it was time to go to work. She felt so bad for saying those nasty words to Maura. She slowly made her way out of her bed, slipped on some warmer clothes for work, grabbed her keys and walked out the door; into the freezing weather. Jane hadn't even bothered to look into the mirror to see what she looked like, she didn't care, and it was just too early and too cold to be bothered about her looks.

* * *

Maura had the medical tools set up and ready for the autopsy hours ago, she was now just standing around, biting her nails and tugging at her hair, waiting for Jane to arrive. Every time someone walked past the door, she so hoped it was Jane. Finally Jane walked through the doors, late ; coffee in both hands. She walked towards Maura and passed her a coffee.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night, Mau. I was so tired and frustrated with this case… I didn't mean to take it out on you. I am sorry, and I am very grateful to have someone just like you in my life." ,said Jane.  
Maura smiled at Jane, she couldn't hold a grudge on her.  
"It's okay Jane, I understand. Let's just start this autopsy, I've been waiting for hours…" replied Maura.

Maura began the Y incision and Jane watched quietly. Frost walked in, but soon walked out: His weak stomach couldn't keep his breakfast down. Jane followed him outside, leaving Maura all by her lonesome.

"Hey Frost, I got somethin' to ask ya'." Said Jane.  
"Sure, anything. !" Replied Frost.  
" We've been friends for a while now, I feel like I can trust you with anything." continued Jane.  
"Of course!"  
"Okay, well, long story short: last night, Maura came over to comfort me and I told her that I didn't need her and she stormed out of my apartment. I then spent all night thinking about how much I really need her and I released that...- im in-love with her."  
Frost laughed.  
"Wow, I always knew it… Now what was the question?"  
"You always knew- what? Oh-Kay… Dosnt matter... We'll the question is… How do I tell her?"  
Frost looked through the window and smiled at Maura, then smiled at Jane.  
"You tell her right now. There's never gonna be a good time so you may as well just tell her. I can assure you that she loves you too, no _bestfriend_ can care about you as much as she does."  
Jane bit her lip nervously, unsure about what to do.  
"Ok, thanks for that Frost."  
"No worries, im going to see Korsak and leave you two alone."

Frost walked back to his desk while Jane went back through to the autopsy room, where Maura was happily dissecting the body. Jane sat next to Maura and continued watching as she examined the opened wounds on the dead girl's neck. Korsak entered the room with Frost, who had a wide grin on his face, looking at Jane.

_"There's never gonna be good time"_, Jane thought.

"Hey Mau," said Jane.  
"Yes, Jane?" Replied Maura.  
"Last night I told you that I didn't need you but the truth is… I do need you. I think I lo-"

Jane was stopped by sudden loud bangs at the door.  
"Excuse me!" yelled a young girl. "EXCUSE ME!" she continued to yell.  
Jane opened the door, furious at the girl for her yelling.  
"Do you mind?! We are trying to do an autopsy!" Jane exclaimed.  
The young girl jumped, frightened by Jane's tone.  
"I'm so sorry! I'm just looking for Jane Rizzoli. I was told I would find her here."  
"Ugh… You're lookin' at her, kiddo."  
"Oh, then, hello. My name is Maddie."  
Jane scowled at Maddie. Confused as to why she was there.  
"Okay Maddie, Do you mind telling me why you are here and who let you in?"  
"A nice lady named Angela; she was down at the cafeteria. And... Uhh...I can help you with this case!"  
Jane became sarcastic.  
"Okay Maddie, how can_ you_ help?"  
Maddie starred at her feet for a moment then looked back at Jane.  
"Well…You see…Billy Alan is my father!"

The room went silent; everyone was shocked, all eyes glared at the nervous, young girl.


End file.
